TE AMO POR INTEIRO
by amayfair
Summary: Os eventos dessa fic estão situados logo apos o episódio The Quest.


TE AMO POR INTEIRO

by.

Os eventos dessa fic estão situados logo apos o episódio The Quest.

Disclaimer: Xena, Gabrielle e todos os personagens citados nessa história pertencem a Reinaissance Pictures e MCA/Universal. Não há nenhuma intenção de lucro, apenas entretenimento dos fãs. Há descrição de sexo explícito e consensual entre duas mulheres adultas. Se essa não for sua praia, ou você for menor de idade, vaza.

CAPÍTULO 1

GABRIELLE

Não sei nem por onde começar a narrar o que aconteceu nesses dias. São tantas emoções ao mesmo tempo, que eu não saberia como extrair de tanta intensidade algo coerente e razoável o suficiente para ser considerado um pergaminho válido, uma bela canção que honre as aventuras de Xena. Antes, preciso organizar esse turbilhão que se passa dentro de mim.

Já a tinha perdido antes, mas nunca como hoje. Hoje lhe disse adeus, hoje estive pronta para cremá-la, pronta para deixá-la ir. Hoje confrontei pela primeira vez a imensidão do vazio que seria minha vida sem ela.

Já fazia muito tempo que eu sabia que a amava. Creio que a amei desde a primeira vez que a vi, imponente e poderosa, lutando com tanta força e coragem para nos salvar dos soldados de Draco. Algo me atraiu imediatamente para ela. Ela era a última fagulha de coragem que eu precisava para abandonar a vida camponesa que não mais me saciava. Mas, ah! Como eu era inocente. Não fazia idéia do tipo de sentimento que aquela mulher iria despertar em mim.

Hoje, tendo passado praticamente dois anos e meio ao seu lado, tendo visto um bom pedaço do mundo e da humanidade, sei que não apenas a admiro como uma guerreira e um modelo a seguir, mas que a amo como mulher. Não admiro apenas sua força, coragem e personalidade implacável, mas o calor do seu corpo, seu sorriso raro, porém sempre lindo e honesto, seus belos olhos azuis que nos poucos momentos que me olham com vulnerabilidade, transmitem tanto carinho e ao mesmo tempo uma insondável e profunda tristeza. E que a desejo, desejo seu corpo, desejo seu toque, sua luz e sua escuridão, tudo que ela é.

Até hoje não tinha certeza da natureza dos sentimentos dela por mim. O que poderia, uma guerreira tão grande forte e experiente como ela, sentir por uma aprendiz tão pequena e inexperiente como eu? Creio que no começo me via como uma filha ou um bicho de estimação, mas que a conquistei o suficiente para ser sua amiga. Pensei ter flagrado alguns olhares de desejo dela em direção à mim, mas ela, sempre tão reservada, os disfarçava e encobria quase imediatamente, deixando em mim a duvida se tinha realmente visto o que pensava que havia visto.

Além de tudo, percebi o quanto ela era vulnerável, o quando ela era ferida por dentro. E que se ela realmente sentisse algo por mim, jamais arriscaria dar o primeiro passo, a não ser que uma situação impossível acontecesse. E essa situação impossível aconteceu. Ela morreu, e, pelos deuses, podia não voltar. Talvez apenas por isso tenha me beijado, por pensar que não voltaria. Mas ela voltou e até agora está calada, taciturna, assustada, pois sabe que em algum momento vou confrontá-la.

Por enquanto estou jogando seu jogo, quieta aqui em meu lugar, escrevendo essas linhas. Sei que se levantar meus olhos a verei sentada na pedra, concentrada, afiando sua lâmina. O arranhado da pedra de amolar percorrendo o metal foi e é tudo que ouço enquanto escrevo essas reflexões. Não posso evitar de sorrir, pois sei que pelo tempo que ela está lá, essa espada já é a mais afiada de toda a Grécia.

XENA

Gabrielle parece especialmente inspirada pela Musa hoje, pois faz mais de uma hora que não larga aquele pergaminho. Sei apenas porque escuto o incansável som da pena arranhando sua superfície, pois não me atrevo a dirigir o olhar para ela.

Uma parte de mim torce com todas as forças para que ela pense que Autolycus a beijou, não eu, num último ato desesperado, motivado pelo medo de perdê-la, pelo medo de morrer sem que ela soubesse o quanto eu a amava. Mas pensar isso é insultar a inteligência de Gabrielle, coisa que ela tem de sobra.

Tenho um leve sobressalto quando paro de ouvir o barulho da pena. Será esse o momento que ela vai dizer que me abandonará?

\- Xena, vou pegar mais um pouco de lenha pra fogueira, volto rapidinho.

Quando levanto minha cabeça para olhá-la, ela já está adentrando a floresta. A observo por uns momentos, para ter certeza de onde está indo. Houve um tempo em que eu não admitiria deixá-la só na floresta, ainda mais quando já estava escurecendo. Hoje ela sabe defender-se muito bem, e, embora eu não vá admitir, sabe manusear aquele cajado melhor do que eu mesma.

Largo a espada que já está mais do que afiada e tento não observar Gabrielle, mas meus olhos me traem e sempre voltam para ela. Rapidamente ela junta uma pilha de lenha e gravetos e começa a voltar para o acampamento.

Como uma tola, agarro novamente a espada e a pedra de amolar e volto a me retrair. Mas sei que estou apenas adiando o inevitável. Sei que ela virá e vai falar alguma coisa.

Arrisco levantar meu olhar brevemente e a vejo empilhando a lenha no fogo com cuidado e zelo. Tem o ar bastante pensativo e sério, as sobrancelhas franzidas, mas mesmo assim faz a fogueira com esmero. Repentinamente um sorriso que não posso decifrar surge em seu rosto enquanto ela observa as chamas. Ela está tão linda naquela roupa de amazona!

Quase derrubo a pedra de amolar quando vejo ela começar a se despir, provavelmente para vestir sua roupa do dia-a-dia. Volto imediatamente os olhos para a espada e mordo a parte interna da minha bochecha para controlar o meu olhar, o que consigo fazer até que ela esteja vestida novamente. Meu corpo inteiro se tensiona ao ver que ela está vindo em minha direção.

GABRIELLE

Ela pensa que não sei que me observou o tempo inteiro, que largou a espada assim que saí e recuperou assim que voltei. Me sinto um pouco mal por ter prolongado tanto a ansiedade dela. Mas já está na hora de colocar todas as questões em seu devido lugar. Sento ao seu lado na pedra e ela sequer levanta os olhos para mim. Percebo que não é apenas ela que está com medo. Eu também estou. E se a partir daqui tudo desmoronasse?

\- Xena, você vai mesmo me evitar o dia inteiro?

Bem, parece que meu medo não era tão grande assim, pois as palavras saíram sem hesitação. Ela para de amolar a espada e pela primeira vez olha diretamente pra mim. O que eu vejo em seus olhos quase me desarma. Ela está resignada, como se tivesse passado esse tempo inteiro se preparando para uma derrota inevitável. Está tão vulnerável que quase a abraço e beijo ali mesmo, antes de sequer pensar ou dizer qualquer coisa.

\- Não, Gabrielle, não vou.

Eu sustento seu olhar o máximo que posso.

\- Xena... preciso que você faça uma coisa. Preciso que feche seus olhos.

Mil emoções diferentes cruzam o rosto dela naquele momento.

\- Gabrielle… o que…

\- Apenas confie em mim, por favor.

Relutante e confusa, ela faz o que peço. Percebo o quanto ela está tensa, sua mão fortemente agarrada ao punho da espada que ela não largou. E quase como se estivesse em guarda e pronta pra ser atacada. Sorrio ao pensar que é mais ou menos o que está acontecendo.

Levanto-me e fico em pé diante dela. É tão alta que mesmo ela estando sentada na pedra, fico apenas um pouco mais alta que ela. Por alguns segundos me deto apenas a apreciá-la, mas não consigo mais suportar a vontade de beijá-la, então simplesmente me inclino e o faço.

Ela tem um susto tão grande que larga a espada e esta cai com um estalido metálico no chão. Parece que vai fazer menção de se afastar, mas eu seguro seus rosto e seus lábios firmemente contra os meus e em poucos segundos seus lábios estão me beijando de volta, tão perfeitos e macios, e uma de suas mãos também está em meu rosto.

Não consigo resistir e me aproximo ainda mais. Pressiono minha língua contra seus lábios e ela cede imediatamente e posso prová-la por inteiro, meu corpo agora quase colado no dela, meus dedos perdidos em seus cabelos. Em resposta suas mãos cercam minha cintura e me puxam ainda mais, acabando com qualquer distância entre nós, me deixando tão perdida de paixão que não consigo segurar o gemido que sai de minha garganta.

XENA

O som do gemido de Gabrielle me chama de volta à realidade.

O que estava acontecendo ali? Num ímpeto um tanto agressivo e brusco eu a empurro pra longe de mim. Me arrependo quase imediatamente ao ver o olhar magoado em seu rosto.

\- Xena porque…

\- Gabrielle, o que está fazendo?

Mal consigo pensar e registrar o que falo e o que penso. Minha pergunta também tem um tom agressivo. Vejo lágrimas se formarem no rosto de Gabrielle e imediatamente me levanto, vou até ela e seguro suas mãos.

\- Gabrielle, me perdoe, não quis te machucar ou te tratar mal.

Ela olha em meus olhos um momento, parecendo considerar o que dizer. E o que diz me tira totalmente o fôlego.

\- Xena, te amo mais que minha própria vida. Te amo tanto que mal consigo suportar. Porque me beijou hoje, pensei que também me quisesse além da amizade. Simplesmente não consigo mais fingir.

Suas palavras me atingem com tanta força que recuo e me recosto na pedra em que estava sentada. Meu cérebro parece ter dificuldade em processar a informação que jamais ousei admitir. Gabrielle correspondia meus sentimentos! Baixo a cabeça e seguro o rosto com as mãos, minha cabeça parece que vai explodir. Então ouço a voz dela novamente.

\- Xena se quiser se eu vá embora… morrerei mil vezes por dentro, mas irei.

Ergo então os olhos para vê-la e ela esta lá, tão linda e tão triste que mal consigo conter a ternura que sinto e corro para a estreitar em meus braços.

\- Gabrielle… não quero que se vá jamais. Sem você tudo que me resta são trevas. Te amo, minha barda.

\- Oh Xena… - ela corresponde ao meu abraço - por que me afastou?

Me afasto de novo, mas dessa vez delicadamente, e a olho nos olhos.

\- É difícil pra mim explicar Gabrielle… não sou tão boa quanto você com as palavras. Mas eu fiquei com medo. Medo da intensidade de tudo que sinto por você…. - sorrio confusa - medo de te assustar com meus sentimentos, medo que você não soubesse o que estava fazendo.

Gabrielle me olha meio enraivecida.

\- Xena por favor, tenha um pouco de respeito por mim. Você acha que não entendo o que sinto por você? Acha que sou o que, uma garotinha curiosa? Eu te amo, guerreira, tenho te amado todo esse tempo e simplesmente quero você para mim. Não me subestime dessa forma.

\- Me perdoe Gabrielle. Palavras não são meu forte. A verdade é que simplesmente não entendo como pode me amar. Não sou uma pessoa "amável".

Gabrielle apenas sorri e acaricia meu rosto suavemente. Eu fecho os olhos e me entrego aquela caricia.

\- Xena, se eu fosse falar tudo que há de lindo em você, passaria a noite inteira apenas falando. Queria apenas que se visse através dos meus olhos. Mas não quero falar mais…. - e dizendo isso ela novamente encosta sua boca na minha e não resisto nem a afasto. Sua boca é a coisa mais perfeita que já experimentei em minha vida.

As mão dela entram em meus cabelos e me puxam, nos aproximando mais e aprofundando nosso beijo. Novamente não consigo resistir e a puxo contra mim, pois a sensação de seu corpo junto ao meu é completamente intoxicante. Gabrielle me beija com paixão e fervor e eu retribuo, todos os pensamentos somem, tudo que existe é ela. Seus dedos em meus cabelos, massageando e puxando minha nuca estão me deixando completamente louca, e o jeito que o corpo dela se move junto ao meu estão me levando ao meu limite. Ela é completamente sensual e desejável e creio que nem tenha consciência disso. Ela apenas é. Preciso reunir toda a força de vontade que tenho para lentamente quebrar aquele beijo e me afastar suavemente dela, mas não a largo.

Quando me afasto e a vejo, arfante, os olhos entreabertos e escurecidos, sua paixão tão grande quanto a minha, minha resolução quase se dissolve e quase volto a tomá-la em meus braços. Mas sei que ainda não podemos dar esse passo. Gabrielle pode pensar que sabe exatamente em que está se metendo mas ela não sabe. Ela não conhece minha paixão, minha luxúria, como posso perder o controle de mim mesma. Eu mesma tenho evitado entrar em contato com meus próprios desejos pois sei como eles podem ser o limiar entre a Xena que fui a Xena que sou.

Levo a minha mão até seu rosto e o acaricio lentamente e ela se reclina contra minha mão. Sinto tanta ternura naquele momento, tanto amor que mal aguento e dos meus lábios escapam palavras que me jamais imaginei dizendo a alguém

\- Te amo tanto Gabrielle. Nunca imaginei que pudesse amar alguém como amo você.

O sorriso que ilumina os lábios dela aquece meu coração. Ela olha pra mim e lágrimas enchem seu olhos novamente. Ela me abraça num ímpeto e enterra o rosto em meu colo. Sinto seus lábios me beijando suavemente e carinhosamente.

\- Estou tão feliz… - ela diz baixinho.

Eu a abraço de volta, com toda a ternura que posso transmitir.

\- Eu também, meu amor.

Meu amor. Incrível como essas palavras saem com facilidade em relação a Gabrielle.

CAPITULO 2

GABRIELLE

"Eu canto à Xena, a Princesa Guerreira, a defensora dos injustiçados, a guerreira em redenção. Eu canto a Xena, meu amor e minha paixão, minha…." Largo o pergaminho e suspiro, resignada e frustrada com a palavra que ainda falta nesse pergaminho. Minha amante.

Já faz uma semana que finalmente abrimos nosso coração uma para a outra. E não é que não tenhamos nos beijado, não é que eu não tenha dormido em seus braços e sentido o calor de seu corpo. E nunca canso de dizer o quanto a amo e meu coração se alegra ao ver como ela se ilumina quando o falo. Mas ela ainda não é minha amante.

Hoje, por exemplo, quase morro de desejo e frustração. Estávamos acampadas na beira de um rio, e ela tinha acabado de pescar e estava se secando enquanto eu preparava a frigideira e o fogo. Enquanto os peixes assavam, ficamos sentadas na beira do rio o apreciando, ela recostada num tronco de arvore e eu recostada nela. Me deixei levar pela paz do momento, apenas fechei os olhos e descansei em seus braços, imensamente feliz de agora poder fazer isso, estar junto dela sempre que eu quisesse.

A senti beijar suavemente meu ombro, e logo após meu pescoço e o topo da minha cabeça. Em resposta me virei para beijar seus lábios e passei uma de minhas pernas por sobre a dela, para poder ficar frente a frente e a beijar do jeito que eu queria. Como tantas outras vezes, o beijo se intensificou, e tudo que eu queria e precisava era ela. E como outras vezes ela fez menção de interromper quando minha paixão estava a beira de se tornar incontrolável. Mas dessa vez eu não deixei. Quando ela fez questão de se afastar, fiz questão de puxá-la, quando ela tirou os braços de minha cintura eu os coloquei de volta e a beijei com todo o fervor de que era capaz.

Quando ela afastou novamente os lábios dos meus quase gritei de frustração mas logo após os senti em meus pescoço, não da forma suave de antes, mas com a mesma intensidade com que beijara meus lábios e uma de suas mão saíra de minha cintura e subira para acariciar a base do meu seio. Sua boca agora estava em meu pescoço, em meu colo, suas mãos me percorriam sem destino e eu não podia evitar de gemer alto, gemer o nome dela, eu estava tão entregue que tinha perdido a noção de onde estava. Eu podia a ouvir gemer também, senti seus dentes arranharem meu ombro, suas unhas na parte desnuda de minhas costas….

\- Gabrielle, o peixe está queimando!

De repente ela estava virando o peixe na frigideira e eu estava sentada sozinha, trêmula, sem forças e sem palavras, o corpo inteiro em chamas, sem acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

Novamente eu terei que tomar providências para conseguir o que eu quero dessa mulher.

XENA

Oh Gabrielle, Gabrielle! Será que você tem ideia do que está provocando?

Eu a amo tanto! E a ultima coisa que quero é a magoá-la ou machucá-la de alguma forma. Eu também a desejo tanto que, por mais que nossos dias juntas sejam tao lindos e cheios de amor, são também uma pequena tortura que tenho de vencer dia a dia. Tenho que vencer a ânsia de tomá-la tão intensamente quanto desejo, de fazê-la minha, totalmente minha, de devorar cada pedaço seu.

Sei o suficiente sobre ela para saber que não tem experiência nos aspectos mais carnais do amor. Óbvio que ela sabe o que é desejo e paixão e é claro que ela me quer e quer que eu a tome, mas ainda assim... Eu fui uma Conquistadora Gabrielle, uma pessoa que conheceu o sexo associando-o ao poder e a dominação, aos seus aspectos mais selvagens e instituais. Nunca conheci o sexo relacionado ao amor. E por mais que a ame da forma mais pura que jamais amei alguém, quando a vejo, quando a toco e beijo, quando sinto seu corpo, tudo que me desperta vem com a carga desse passado.

Mas sei que ela não me deixará escapar impune por muito tempo.

Quando menos percebo ela está ao meu lado e retirou a frigideira do fogo.

\- Deixa o peixe pra lá Xena.

Eu apenas sorrio resignada. Olho para ela e o olhar dela é meio desesperado.

\- Xena, você não me quer?

Fico chocada com a pergunta. Como ela poderia imaginar isso?

\- Porque eu quero tanto fazer amor com você – ela diz.

Ela não poderia ser mais direta do que isso. Não me deixa escapar mesmo.

\- Gabrielle… Eu te quero e te desejo mais que tudo.

\- O que a está impedindo?

\- Tenho medo de te machucar.

\- Você não vai me machucar.

\- Gabrielle… não entenda de forma errada o que vou falar. Não estou tentando te diminuir ou te tratar como criança, nem ser condescendente, mas o meu passado...

\- Quantas vezes tenho que dizer que não me importo com seu passado?

\- Gabrielle! Por favor, me escute. Você sabe, eu já estive com outros homens e mulheres e sei que você não esteve.

Ela fica calada por um tempo, parecendo chateada. Depois fala:

\- Então você acha que não vou dar conta? Acha que vou te decepcionar?

\- Gabrielle, não é isso. Sei que você é perfeita pra mim. Eu que tenho medo. O sexo que conheci no meu passado estava sempre ligado a violência, ao poder. Não sei se posso te amar de um jeito que você se satisfaça. Tenho medo de assustá-la com a minha luxúria.

Dessa vez ela sorri.

\- Você me subestima mesmo hein Xena? Eu estou contigo a mais de dois anos e a vi lutando, eu conheço sua fúria, eu conheço sua luz e sua escuridão. E eu sei que isso vai refletir quado estivermos juntas. Eu não tenho medo Xena, eu confio no nosso amor e você deve confiar também. Mas eu preciso… eu preciso ter você, Xena, e preciso que me tenha! Não aguento mais não!

O tom frustrado com que ela fala isso é quase engraçado e acabo rindo um pouco. Ela ri também, mas me olha de uma forma bastante predadora.

\- Está rindo de mim princesa guerreira? Vamos ver por quanto tempo.

\- Gabrielle… - digo num tom de aviso.

\- Xena… você vai dar uma chance pra gente. Agora mesmo.

E antes que eu perceba ela está sobre mim, me beijando com ardor. Faço internamente a promessa que a amarei da forma mais terna que conseguir, que farei tudo para não machucá-la, mas estou tão insegura que preciso falar

\- Gabrielle prometa… prometa que não me deixará machucá-la nem fazer nada que você não queira.

\- Eu prometo, amor. Mas tenho certeza que não vou precisar te avisar de nada - e dizendo isso, ela volta a me beijar, e eu me entrego àquele beijo.

GABRIELLE

Oh, deuses, a sensação do corpo dela sobre o meu.

Finalmente entendi seus receios e a convenci a superá-los. E ela está aqui me amando. Ela me beija ardorosamente, depois para um minuto e olha em meus olhos.

\- Te amo Gabrielle…. - e posso ver todo o amor em seus olhos. Me emociono tanto que mal consigo respondê-la.

\- Você é minha vida Xena… quero ser sua.

O jeito com que me olha me tira completamente a respiração. Seus olhos percorrem meu rosto, descem pelo meu corpo, como que antecipando. Ela morde o lábio inferior e suspira, uma de suas mãos sobe lentamente pelo meu estômago até alcançar o primeiro nó que amarra meu top. Minha respiração não tem mais controle. Ela olha em meus olhos.

\- Oh, Gabrielle… - e se inclina para me beijar.

E me beija a boca, mas não apenas. Seus lábios e sua língua descem para minha mandíbula, me beijam e me sugam, e descem para meu pescoço fazendo o mesmo. E enquanto ela faz isso, ao mesmo tempo vai desatando os nós de meu top, até que ele está aberto e uma de suas mãos está sobre meu seio.

Cada movimento da boca dela me faz contorcer e a sensação da mão dela em meus seios é algo que não posso colocar em palavras. Meu corpo se revolve sem controle, minha boca é uma cascata de barulhos incompreensíveis e gemidos com seu nome.

\- Você é deliciosa Gabrielle - me diz a voz dela, baixa e rouca em meu ouvido e sinto deus dentes arranharem minha nuca, e a puxo contra mim. Seu traje de couro roça meu abdome e meus seios e eu acho a sensação incrível, mas quero sentir a pele dela. Busco o zíper da vestimenta e começo a puxá-lo até que ele chega ao final.

Ela então senta sobre mim, como se estivesse montada e eu a observo despir o traje lentamente, sem tirar os olhos de mim. Então ela se levanta e o deixa cair, ficando apenas com sua roupa de baixo. A visão é tão poderosa e sensual que mordo minha boca para conter um gemido de prazer e ânsia. Ela não tira os olhos dos meus olhos, um sorriso travesso em seu rosto. Acho que ela vê meu sofrimento e está aproveitando.

\- Xena… - digo meio suplicante

Ela se ajoelha com uma perna entre as minhas, e puxa meus braços de modo a me erguer um pouco e tira meu top. Então, ainda sem tirar os olhos dos meus ela tira minha saia e minha roupa de baixo, até que estou completamente nua sob seu olhar.

Ela olha minhas pernas, meu sexo, meu abdome, meus seios, me olha inteira, até chegar em meus olhos e só aquele olhar já me excita ainda mais. Ela morde os lábios de novo.

\- Gabrielle… você vai ser minha.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar um resposta sua boca esta em meus seios, sugando-os lentamente e com suavidade. Gemo tão alto que devo ter espantado algum pássaro, ou assustado algum animal errante. Agarro seus cabelos e meu corpo se mexe por si só enquanto suas mãos, tão grandes e fortes, massageiam meus seios e sua língua circula meus mamilos, me causando sensações que não imaginei serem possíveis. Posso escutar os gemidos dela também e ergo a cabeça um pouco para a observar. Vejo a expressão em seu rosto, e parece que ela sente praticamente tanto prazer quando sinto.

Minha mão desce até a roupa de baixo dela e começo e puxá-la pra baixo, quero ela inteiramente minha. Num gesto que me surpreende um pouco ela puxa e rasga a própria roupa e a atira pra longe. Então me puxa e cola inteiramente o corpo no meu e me beija novamente. Uma de suas pernas está entre as minhas e roça diretamente em meu sexo prestes a explodir e também posso sentir a umidade dela em minha coxa. Tudo isso junto com a sensação do corpo seu corpo nu roçando no meu, seus seios nos meus, me faz chegar muito perto do meu limite.

Desço minha mão até sua perna e a pressiono com mais força contra meu sexo, minha necessidade já fora de controle. Meus quadris se mexem tanto que já estou completamente suada e ela também se mexe no meu ritmo, sinto sua boca mais uma vez beijando meu pescoço e meu colo.

A perna dela se afasta por menos de um segundo e grito de frustração mas logo sua mão está lá onde mais preciso, e sua boca está novamente em meus seios. Ela massageia meu sexo num ritmo que vou ditando com meu movimento, e que vai ficando cada vez mais intenso e frenético, até que não aguento mais e grito seu nome enquanto meu corpo explode por inteiro.

\- Oh Gabrielle...você é tão perfeita - ela me diz enquanto estou perdida em meu êxtase.

Eu não consigo ter forças para responder, pois estou apenas começando a respirar de novo. E quando penso que vou finalmente recobrar meu fôlego, sinto a boca e a língua dela sugando a parte interna de minhas coxas e logo meu corpo se agita novamente.

\- Xena… - o nome dela eh a única coisa que consigo dizer e minha voz mal me sai.

Sua boca continua percorrendo o caminho de minhas pernas até chegar ao meu sexo ainda inchado, onde de repente sinto sua língua, quente, molhada, macia, circulando muito lentamente o meu clitóris, numa cadência constante.

Tenho certeza que meu grito foi ouvido no Olimpo.

Sua língua e seus lábios começam a beijar e sugar lentamente meu sexo, de forma compassada e constante, sempre voltando para o meu centro de prazer naqueles movimentos circulares enlouquecedores. Eu não consigo parar de me arquear e dizer seu nome, e minhas mãos estão perdidas em seus cabelos, acariciando-a. Ela segura minhas coxas com força enquanto me lambe e me chupa e quando menos espero estou gozando em sua boca, não uma vez, mas tantas vezes que perco a conta e penso que vou desmaiar, e a única coisa que me mantém na terra é gritar o nome dela para todos os deuses e mortais ouvirem.

Muito lentamente ela vai diminuindo o ritmo até parar e vem beijar minha boca. Eu mal consigo corresponder de tão fraca que estou, mas me encanta sentir meu próprio gosto em sua boca.

\- Gabrielle...você está bem meu amor?

Eu não consigo responder, então apenas sorrio. Abro os olhos e vejo que ela sorri pra mim também.

\- Vou julgar isso como um sim - ela me diz. Então ela se deita de lado e me puxa para abraçá-la e assim ficamos até eu recuperar minha fala.

\- Xena… - digo suavemente

\- O que foi meu amor?

\- Isso foi maravilhoso.

Ela sorri e beija o topo da minha cabeça.

\- Você é perfeita, Gabrielle.

Eu a olho nos olhos, meio extasiada. A amo tanto!

\- Me senti tão amada Xena. Meu amor, você é perfeita. Não sei do que você estava com medo.

Ela me olhou por um momento e correu os dedos por meus cabelos.

\- Eu apenas confiei no nosso amor, como você disse, minha barda. Acho que devo aprender a escutá-la sempre. Tem certeza que não a machuquei de forma alguma?

\- Certeza absoluta meu amor. Você só me fez sentir coisas boas - a pergunta dela me faz refletir um pouco sobre algumas coisas que percebi, mas decido conversar com ela apenas depois. Um passo de cada vez, Gabrielle, alerto a mim mesma.

\- Então sou a mulher mais feliz do mundo - ela responde

\- E eu também - beijo-lhe o nariz - Xena?

\- O que?

\- Será que podemos dormir um pouco?

Ela ri com a pergunta.

\- Ainda é cedinho Gabrielle!

\- Eu sei, mas por algum motivo estou com muito sono.

Ela me abraça e me beija nos lábios.

\- Vem cá, vamos tirar um cochilo, minha barda.

Antes de cair no sono digo:

\- Adoro quando me chama assim.

Sinto o sorriso dela antes de finalmente ir para o reino de Morpheu.

CAPITULO 3

XENA

Ela é tão linda assim, adormecida, com esse sorriso de felicidade nos lábios. Não posso evitar de me sentir orgulhosa de ter conseguido fazê-la feliz. Pude amá-la, pude tê-la, sem deixar todos os meus instintos surgirem de uma vez só. Acho que nunca me senti tão feliz como naquele momento.

É tudo tão perfeito que parece um sonho. Gabrielle está está em meus braços! Ela é meu amor! Minha amante! Me sinto como se fosse uma adolescente apaixonada e minha vontade é de gritar isso para todo o mundo. Repito muito baixinho, para não acordá-la, a frase que sei que vai definir minha vida daquele momento em diante

\- Eu te amo, Gabrielle.

Penso em tudo que acabou de acontecer entre nós. Gabrielle podia ser alguém inexperiente quando o assunto era sexo, mas pelos deuses, ela tinha uma sensualidade tão natural e desinibida que confesso que me surpreendeu um pouco. Todos os seus gestos, seus movimentos, o jeito que me olhava, como suas mãos me puxavam com força, como seus dedos me acariciavam, os sons que fazia... aposto que ela não fazia ideia do quanto estava me levando à loucura mesmo sem eu estar buscando minha saciação, e sim a dela.

Penso no quanto isso me fez chegar incrivelmente perto de liberar o animal luxurioso que há em mim. Apesar de ter ficado totalmente feliz e satisfeita com a forma que fizemos amor, não posso deixar de me preocupar. Ela é sensual demais para que eu possa resistir sempre.

Ou devo apenas fazer o que ela disse e confiar no nosso amor?

Creio que não tenho mais escolha a não ser isso. Já sou dela e ela é minha. Rezo aos deuses para que eu jamais a magoe.

Mas não é hora de pensar nisso. Hoje vou apenas apreciar o seu sono. Então fico a observá-la adormecida, e aquela felicidade louca começa a me invadir de novo.

\- Te amo Gabrielle.

GABRIELLE

Ontem tudo se concretizou. Xena era agora tudo que eu queria que ela fosse. Minha guerreira, meu amor, minha amante. Minha vida.

Hoje posso acordar em seus braços, lhe dizer bom dia com um beijo nos lábios. Não preciso mais de desculpas para tocá-la. Posso falar que a amo e ainda tenho a sorte de ouvir ela dizer que me ama também e tem tanto amor em seus olhos, e tanto carinho em seus gestos que eu fico completamente extasiada.

Ontem, nos amamos de novo ao cair da noite. Foi tudo novamente tão maravilhoso e intenso, tão incrível! Dessa vez me atrevi a tocá-la, pude sentir sua umidade escorrer por meus dedos, a ouvi dizer meu nome com paixão e abandono, vi sua expressão perder-se em êxtase e não acredito que haja uma visão mais linda nesse mundo. Prometo pra mim mesma que me atreverei cada vez mais. Quero fazer Xena se sentir da mesma forma como ela faz eu me sentir. Mas ainda tenho tanto a aprender… e tenho uma excelente professora.

Falta apenas uma pequena e última coisa que me incomoda. É o quanto ela se segura quando está fazendo amor comigo. Ela me olha com desejo, sem dúvida, mas dá pra perceber algo mais em seus olhos. Uma fúria, uma agressividade, uma violência que sei que ela segura quando está comigo por medo de machucar.

Mas embora a violência de Xena seja algo que às vezes discordo quando estamos nas lutas do dia-a-dia, a idéia de ver essa fúria quando faz amor comigo me excita profundamente. Só de imaginar seus braços tão fortes, seu olhar feroz sobre mim enquanto me toma… Preciso encontrar uma forma de despertar isso nela.

Eu a quero inteira. Quero sua luz e sua escuridão, quero amá-la por completo. Primeiro, porque é exatamente assim que amo. Segundo, porque sei que, embora não admita, ela precisa desse amor que é incondicional, que não é parcial, para continuar a jornada de redenção que motiva sua vida. E eu tenho exatamente o que ela precisa, pois a amo por inteiro.

Penso tudo isso enquanto ela está fora buscando nosso café da manhã. Hoje a noite a farei me ter como quero que me tenha. Não temos muito tempo, pois prometi a Ephyny que voltaríamos para a cerimonia de coroação e já estamos a mais de uma semana fora da vila das amazonas. Mas Ephyny vai ter só um pouco mais de paciência, e ela sabe que é por uma boa causa, pois expliquei algumas coisas a ela antes de nos despedirmos. Eu confesso que ri do olhar de "até que enfim!" que ela me lançou.

Mas hoje eu despertarei a fúria da minha guerreira. Ela não vai me escapar.

XENA

Hoje foi um dia tranquilo e agradável. Logo após o café da manhã, cavalgamos um pouco no caminho de volta a vila das amazonas e encontramos uma bela clareira cheia de grama e flores silvestres. Decidimos acampar lá pelo dia e prosseguirmos no outro. Nesse ritmo encontraríamos as amazonas amanhã perto do meio-dia, se fizéssemos bom caminho.

Passamos a tarde inteira na clareira, apenas aproveitando a presença uma da outra. O tempo estava fresco, o sol ameno. Ficamos deitadas juntas, conversando e namorando. Eu não pude deixar de me surpreender comigo mesma. Eu, que até aquele momento só conhecia a luxúria estava hoje experimentando um amor totalmente diferente. Sim, ela estava em meus braços, e trocamos vários beijos e carinhos, mas nenhuma necessidade urgente e insaciável se apoderou de mim. Era maravilhoso simplesmente estar com ela e meu coração se sentia preenchido de uma forma que jamais se sentira antes.

Acho que a coisa mais próxima disso que um dia senti na vida, foi quando ainda era uma criança, e tudo que conhecia era o amor de minha família, a vida camponesa, o cheiro de comida recém-feita no fogão, os risos de meus irmãos enquanto brincávamos. Mas isso estava tão distante, e sequer era uma lembrança. Era mais a fantasia de uma inocência que penso um dia ter tido, mas que foi dilacerada pela vida sanguinária que levei.

Estar com Gabrielle é como estar em um lar aconchegante e cheio de amor. É estar em casa. Ela é tudo que preciso.

Há um momento em que apenas nos olhamos, sem dizer palavra, mas nossos olhos dizem tudo. Ela me olha de forma tão linda que mal consigo acreditar em minha sorte, a sorte de ter o amor de alguém como ela. Ela acaricia lentamente meu rosto.

\- Você é a mulher mais linda que já vida na vida, Xena.

Eu rio da forma encantada e devotada que ela fala isso.

\- São seus olhos, meu amor.

\- Não, você é maravilhosa. Acho que vou morrer de ciúmes de você.

\- Ah, quer dizer que você é ciumenta, é?

\- Como não ser, se tenho uma deusa ao meu lado? Todo mundo olha pra você, pensa que não vejo?

Acho graça de como Gabrielle é ignorante dos próprios encantos.

\- Me olhando? Gaby, você não percebe como olham pra você também?

\- Ai Xena, quem é que vai me olhar eu estando perto de alguém como você?

\- Pois eu lhe garanto que muita gente olha, eu sempre reparei. Eu mesma vivia olhando.

\- Mas não tem perigo nenhum Xena, porque sou só sua.

\- Eu digo o mesmo, meu amor.

E perdemos a tarde inteira nessas conversas bobas de amor. Eu, Xena, a Destruidora de Nações, tendo conversas bobas de amor numa clareira florida. As Parcas são mesmo imprevisíveis.

Quando está perto de escurecer eu me levanto para buscar a lenha necessária para fazer a fogueira. Enquanto preparo o jantar, vejo que Gabrielle escreve em um pergaminho com um sorriso muito peculiar nos lábios.

\- Tenho medo de perguntar o que está se passando na sua mente agora, barda - digo num tom brincalhão.

\- Ah, devia ter mesmo, guerreira - ela me responde me lançando um olhar que só posso descrever como completamente cheio de segundas intenções.

Eu apenas sorrio e ergo uma sobrancelha pra ela, realmente com um pouco de medo de saber o que estava se passando naquela cabecinha fértil. Embora só a idéia de fazer amor com ela, de senti-la e prová-la de novo já estivesse me deixando excitada, eu ainda lutava com aquela sombra do monstro furioso que vivia dentro de mim.

Ela não parou de escrever até o jantar ficar pronto, e o comeu calada e pensativa ainda com aquele sorriso misterioso nos lábios. O que aquela barda estava aprontando?

Namoramos um pouco depois do jantar, e logo ela falou que estava com sono e queria dormir. Fiquei um pouco frustrada pois estava louca pra fazer amor com ela, mas queria respeitar o tempo de Gabrielle, então simplesmente me deitei de lado e ela se aconchegou em minhas costas, colada em mim.

Não se passou um minuto e senti ela puxando o zíper do meu traje de couro e logo seus lábios estavam em minhas costas, beijando e sugando minha pele e suas mãos baixavam as alças da minha roupa deixando suas intenções muito claras. Os beijos dela despertaram imediatamente a paixão dentro de mim e me virei para ficar de frente a ela, imediatamente capturando seu lábios com os meus, primeiro num beijo terno, depois num beijo apaixonado e intenso.

\- Xena, me diga que sou sua - a ouço falar apaixonadamente. O monstro se agita dentro de mim.

\- Você é minha Gabrielle. Só minha - tento dizer de uma forma não muito agressiva e possessiva mas algo escapa em minha voz. Enquanto a beijo acabo mordendo seus lábios com um pouco de força e ela geme e se arqueia.

\- Completamente? - ela fala, meus lábios estão sugando a pele de seu pescoço.

\- Completamente minha - e a mordo novamente e ela segura minha nuca e me arranha, me empurrando com força contra sua pele, e a sugo e mordo de forma que sei que deixará marcas. Meus sentidos estão alertas, sinto que meu controle está se esvaindo. Tento me conter um pouco. Mas o que Gabrielle fala não ajuda:

\- Me tome Xena, do jeito que você quer, me tome, me faça sua.

O som que sai da minha boca é quase animalesco.

\- Gabrielle….

Dessa vez eu não a beijo, eu devoro sua boca. Meus dentes arranham seus lábios, sua linguá, sua mandíbula. Sinto que não consigo mais me conter. Estou tão tomada de paixão que mal consigo desatar os nós do seu top, então em minha impaciência acabo rasgando-o. Praticamente arranco sua saia e sua roupa de baixo e lá está de novo Gabrielle nua sob mim, tão menor que eu, parecendo tão vulnerável e entregue que o pouco controle que me restava desaparece. Tiro minha própria roupa num átimo e minha ânsia de devorá-la me toma completamente.

Enfio meus dedos em seus cabelos e puxo sem cerimonias sua cabeça para trás, deixando seu pescoço totalmente a minha disposição. Eu o sugo e mordo com força, sabendo que a marcaria, mas não mais me importava mais. Me banqueteio em sua pele e o fato que que ela agarra minha nuca com uma mão e me aperta ainda mais, e que suas unhas estão arranhando meus ombros e minhas costas me deixa cada vez mais louca. Minha coxa está encostada em seu sexo e posso sentir sua umidade apenas crescendo.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar duas vezes eu tenho dois dedos dentro dela. Sinto a barreira de sua virgindade, mas ela joga os quadris pra frente, empurrando meus dedos ainda mais profundamente, e logo não há mais virgindade. Gabrielle grita, mas não para de mover os quadris contra meus dedos e eu não paro de penetrá-la.

Eu pego rapidamente o lençol enrolado que estava a um canto a deito de costas pra mim apoiando seu quadril no lençol. Vejo que ela tenta se virar para me olhar mas eu agarro seus cabelos e viro seu rosto para o chão enquanto minha boca suga e morde cada centímetro de suas costas.

\- Xena, sim, oh deuses!

Mais uma vez enfio dois dedos dentro dela e ela começa a se lançar contra meus dedos com força. Minha outra mão aperta sua bunda e a arranha com tanta força que posso ver um pouco de sangue, e ela se lança cada vez com mais força contra minha mão.

\- Mais um Xena, por favor - ela suplica.

\- Você quer mais Gabrielle? - minha voz está tão selvagem que pareço aquela Destruidora de apenas alguns anos atrás

\- Sim Xena, por favor, não aguento…

Eu paro o movimento dentro dela e me curvo até minha boca estar em sua orelha. Mordo e sugo seu lóbulo e falo numa voz rascante:

\- Peça novamente. O que você quer? - movimento meus dedos dentro dela apenas uma vez e ela se contorce inteira.

\- Oh Xena.. pelos deuses...

\- O que quer Gabrielle? - puxo seus cabelos e arranho seu pescoço com meus dentes mais uma vez.

\- Mais um Xena… mais forte… mais

Eu enfio mais um dedo dentro dela e ela joga a cabeça pra trás num grito apaixonado, e lança os quadris na minha mão, sinto-a se contraindo sobre meus dedos, sinto sua umidade molhar minha mão. Ela está suada, vermelha e arfante e aquela visão me deixa completamente sem restrições

\- É isso que você quer, barda? - digo movendo meus dedos com força dentro dela.

\- Deuses, sim! - ela grita.

Meu dedos movem-se dentro dela no ritmo que ela marca que ganha cada vez mais força e intensidade. Tiro meus dedos dela por um segundo e a ponho de frente a mim novamente, apenas para penetrá-la de novo com a mesma força. Minha boca desce até onde estão meus dedos e começo a sugá-la ao mesmo tempo que a penetro e Gabrielle começa a gritar quando o primeiro orgasmo chega até ela. Ela puxa meus cabelos praticamente com a mesma força que eu a possuo. Eu não paro até senti-la gozar continuamente em minha boca, minha mão livre aperta e arranha suas coxas que tremem descontroladamente. Não me dou por satisfeita até ela puxar minha cabeça com força pra cima até sua boca, onde me beija apaixonadamente e sussurra.

\- Xena, meu amor, eu te amo mais que tudo!

Aquela é a frase que me retorna de volta aos meus sentidos. Retiro suavemente meus dedos de dentro dela.

\- Gabrielle… meu amor - fico imediatamente preocupada - meu amor, eu te machuquei?

\- Xena... tenho fé que um dia vai parar de me perguntar isso. Você não me machuca meu amor. Eu amo você inteira. Eu amo sua ternura e amo sua fúria. Amo sua gentileza e sua paixão violenta. Eu te amo por completo guerreira. Eu queria que me tomasse assim.

\- Você queria?

\- Achei que se me colocasse bem submissa e vulnerável você acabaria cedendo aos seus instintos.

\- Ah, então você me manipulou barda?

\- Um pouco?

\- Gabrielle… - digo num tom de advertência - não esta arrependida?

\- Xena pelo amor dos deuses, você não sabe ler o meu corpo?

Eu rio com a resposta.

\- Então vou supor que gostou.

\- Eu amei. Não tenha medo da sua luxúria, princesa guerreira, eu não tenho. Eu não só posso aguentar como eu adoro.

\- Você está me saindo muito safada e atirada, rainha amazona.

\- Você não viu nada ainda - ela diz num sorriso matreiro.

Estou tão encantada que não tenho palavras. Nunca tive palavras. Tenho apenas aquelas que amo dizer.

\- Te amo Gabrielle.

\- E eu te amo, Xena.

EPÍLOGO

Xena e Gabrielle finalmente chegam a vila amazona para cerimônia de coroação. Lá Gabrielle passa a máscara da rainha para Ephyny.

\- Isso pertence a você - diz Gabrielle - Melosa gostaria que você a tivesse.

\- Aceitarei com uma condição - diz Ephyny - só usarei na sua ausência. Pela lei amazona, você ainda é a rainha.

\- Rainha Gabrielle… - diz Gabrielle, e se vira pra Xena com um olhar maroto - Uma Rainha Amazona vence uma Princesa Guerreira?

Xena não se faz de rogada.

\- Você quer mesmo descobrir?

E assim tudo ganhou um significado completamente novo.

FIM


End file.
